


Creepy Little Clouds

by Luke_The_Leopard_Gecko



Series: The Joe Goldberg Stalking Montage [1]
Category: The Joy of Painting (TV), You (TV 2018)
Genre: Creepily watching your crush paint clouds while you plot to imprison them in a glass cage, M/M, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_The_Leopard_Gecko/pseuds/Luke_The_Leopard_Gecko
Summary: No, there is not a logical explanation for this. It started as an offhand comment, and devolved from there...
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Bob Ross
Series: The Joe Goldberg Stalking Montage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Creepy Little Clouds

“And here you’re going to add some happy little clouds. Now you don’t have to add them exactly where I did. I’m just showing you how to make them- where you put them is up to you.”

You’re so happy and content. I don’t know how you do it. You make me want to be better, Bob. You are a far better person than I am, and I have to be worthy of you.

I imagine I’m in the room with you. I think we could be good for each other, Bob. You could paint and I could repair books. You need stability; someone to take care of you so that you can escape into these imaginary worlds. I could be that for you.

I can’t approach you just yet, Bob. I still need time to plan, and if I act too soon, I’ll overwhelm you. But for now it’s almost enough to wait, and watch, and imagine our lives together.


End file.
